Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20160227124558
Jó Reggelt! thumb|400pxW każdym dużym uniwersum musi w końcu dojsć do walki, najlepiej takiej epickiej! W uniwersum Kraju jest takich bardzo dużo! Dzisiaj postanowiłem wam przedstawić 10 moich ulubionych!! Podobnie jak z postaciami: to tylko moja opinia, nie znienawidźcie mnie jak waszych walk tu nie będzie!! 10. LoboTaker&Czeczeni vs. Rosjanie!! Walka ta miała miejsce w opowiadaniu Sen o Legendzie, gdy Baldanders była na swojej wędrówce w Górach Kaukazu. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Czeczeniami i razem z nimi rzuciła się na Rosjan! I co tu dużo mówić?? Podobała mi się! Zwłaszcza sposób w jaki została pokazana ingerencja kogoś z Kraju w prawdziwy, istniający konflikt! Zmieniająca się Baldanders wraz z prostymi (co nie znaczy złymi!) Czeczeniami robi Rosjanom Cud nad Wisłą! Co prawda opisy są mocno chaotyczne ale sam klimat i ukazana ingerencja: miodzio! 9. Mrs. Strange vs. Kotaru!! Walka miała miejsce w artykule Incydent Globalny. Kotaru był nieludzkim zabójcą, który zabijał w czasie rządów Feriana i został wysłany żeby zabić jego następce. Niestety dla niego, trafił na swojej drodzę na Mrs. Strange! Podoba mi się charakter tej walki: poczatkowo człowiek- rekin wygrywa, jednak z czasem Mrs. Strange uczy się jego stylu walki i wykorzystuje go żeby wygrać. Zakończenie to czysty miód: syrena śćpała siebie i swoich przeciwników! 9. Vedrtal vs. Upadły!! Walka ta została krótko opisana w artykule Konklawe, niemniej wręcz ocieka epickością! Vedrtal, prawdopodobnie najsilniejszy członek Konklawe, w czasie Wielkiej Wojny walczył z samym Upadłym!! W wyniku ich starcia zniszczono dwa układy słoneczne! Walka jeden na jeden w wyniku której zniszczone zostały połacie kosmosu?? Gdyby było to dłuższe, to by poleciało na miejsce 2! 8. Jakub Dizz vs. Mikhaln!! thumb|348pxNo tu mam spory problem. Nie znam postaci Jakuba ani Mikhalna, więc ciężko mi ocenić co między nimi zaszło :( Wiem natomiast jedno: ich walka była świetna! Krótka, ale intensywna: mag kontra lalkarz! Najlepszym momentem oczywiście było przywołanie meteorytu, budzące we mnie nostalgię za Naruto, a raczej za czasami kiedy było ono dobre! Mimo mojej niewiedzy, dostaje się na miejsce 8! 7. Mieszkańcy Kraju&Księstwo Globalne vs. Stwór!! Kolejna walka z Incydentu Globalnego! Sama postać stwora daje mi kilka teorii, ale mówiąc już o samej walce, to nie była by ona taka niezwykła gdyby nie jedna rzecz: mieszkańcy Kraju by sami nie wygrali!! Już na samym początku padły BananowyHajs i Mia Blackwood, starania mieszkańców CreepyTown i HallenWest na niewiele się zdawały. Serek, Ender, Przemek i Smąriusz odpadli, reszta też samodzielnie by nie pokonała stwora! Potrzebna była pomoc REGULARNEGO WOJSKA żeby pokonać istotę z Nieznanej Części! I właśnie za to, za fakt że nie poszło się tutaj drogą "jeśli to główni bohaterowie to na pewno wygrają", jest miejsce 7! 6. Insanity&Clarity&Mrs. Strange&Quint&Vellox vs. Strażnicy!! Ta walka pochodzi z opowiadania Przeznaczenie i powiem szczerze, była by na miejscu 10 gdyby nie fakt że napisała je osoba będąca amatorem w tych sprawach! Bo jak na debiut to wszystko jest świetnie napisane: poza scenami batalistycznymi bardzo mi się podobał fakt, że Insanity musiała się powstrzymywać, bo nie panuje nad swoją mocą! No i opisowo też wszystko było fajnie. Dodajmy do tego fakt że w walce uczestniczyło stosunkowo duże grono bohaterów i mamy wystarczający poziom epickości żeby trafić na te listę! 5. Mrs. Strange&Przemek0980&Smąriusz&Kahrl vs. Louise!! Ta walka jest z opowiadania Demon Przeszłości i jest świetna! Bardzo fajnie łączy się z przeszłością Mrs. Strange, opisowo i emocjonalnie daje po kościach! Podobają mi się tutaj szczególnie dwie rzeczy! Po pierwsze, przybycie Przemka i Smąriusza nie jest typową sceną ratunkową: chłopak po zadaniu kilku ciosów pada i właściwie jedyne co robi to kupienie Mrs. Strange wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby się podniosła i zadała cios. Po drugie, podobnie jak z inną walką, nie dali by rady sami! Louise walcząc z nimi nie używała całości swojej mocy: piratkę i jej towarzyszy musiała uratować specyficzna Deus Ex Machina! 4. Przemek0980 vs. Quint!! Kiedy jakaś seria została stworzona tylko po to żeby opisać walkę, to wiedz że będzie epicka! Walka z Zemsty z Biedronki właśnie taka jest: mamy chcącego zemsty Quinta i pozornie nie zainteresowanego tematem Przemka0980! Scen walki jest tuaj stosunkowo mało, chociaż są one bardzo intensywne i z pewnością dla obydwu postaci boleśniejszy był sekret, jaki wyszedł w czasie walki! Tutaj nie sama bitwa była ważna: to był po prostu sposób na wyjawienie smokowi prawdy o Zabójcach! No i nie zapomnijmy o zakończeniu: którego wszyscy się spodziewali, chociaż na pewno nie w takim stylu! 3. Vulaus vs. Ter'Ghyt!! Ta walka pochodzi z opowiadania Odczytując Przeznaczenie i sprawiła, że szczerze nie wiem co na jej temat napisać! Po prostu poziom epickości w opisach, klimacie, emocjach, potędze obydwu adwersarzy aż przygniata! Najlepszy w tym jest klimat: zupełnie jakby czasy Wielkiej Wojny powróciły! Weterani odległej walki stanęli naprzeciw siebie, gotowi rozerwać się na strzępy! Piękne!! 2. Światłość vs. Chaos To właściwie nie walkathumb|266px a bitwa! Mówię tutaj o zbiorze różnych walk z serii Po drugiej stronie, gdzie część mieszkańców CreepyTown staje się wyznawcami Warhammerowego Chaosu! Zniszczenie jakie się dokonało jest absolutne: ginie wiele czołowych postaci, miasteczko zostaje zamienione w domenę Mrocznych Bogów a Kraj i cały świat stają w obliczu inwazji siły, przeciwko której nie są w stanie się przeciwstawić! Przede wszystkim chodzi tutaj o ciężki, wręcz beznadziejny klimat: Ci którzy walczą z Chaosem są bez szans, czy o tym wiedzą czy nie! Te walki to pokazują aż nazbyt dobitnie! Nawet gdy wielkim nakładem sił i ofiar udaje się pokonać niektórych Czempionów, ale oni i tak powracają! Wyróżnione: '''tutaj wymienie walki które nie trafiły na konkretny numer, ale warto o nich wspomnieć: Mrs. Strange vs. Claris, Vulaus vs. Tadeusz Żbirowski, Salai vs. Elizabeth, Mrs. Strange&Przemek0980&LoboTaker vs. Bill Cipher&Heinrich Welff. '''1. Kharlez vs. Kaucturus Lfowski!!! No co?? Mnie on też denerwuje :) Więc, jak wam się podobała lista?? Jakie są wasze ulubione walki?? Piszcie!